pas de titre pour l'instant
by dragomira-38002
Summary: après 3 ans d'absence Oska Evans renvient enfin auprès de sa elle va découvrir que les chose on changer.


Une jeune fille descendit de l'avion en provenance de France, elle s'appelait Oska Evans, elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien de rentrer chez elle. Elle prit un taxi, et rentrait à la maison de ses parents qui tel qu'elle les connaissait avait oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle rentrait. Une fois arrivée devant la maison, elle paya le taxi, remercia le chauffeur, prit sa valise dans le coffre et rentra chez elle et dit :

— Maman, papa, je suis rentrée.

— Marc c'est toi ? Tu viens juste de partir, dit maman surprise.

— Allô, maman ici Oska, je suis rentrée :)

— Ah Oska c'est toi, mais tu es arrivée quand, tu aurais dû nous appeler, dit maman ?

— Vous aviez oublié et avec Marc qui pense qu'au foot j'étais sûre de devoir me débrouiller toute seule ne t'en fait pas. En parlant de Marc, où est il que je le salue ? demanda Oska.

— Au parc de la tour en train de s'entraîner, dit-elle.

— Bien je vais le voir, je te laisse mes bagages, dit Oska.

Elle sortit, dehors, en claquant la porte, se dirigea vers le parc où s'entraînait son frère pour le retrouver. Une fois là-bas, elle le découvrit en train de s'entraîner tout seul avec son pneu de camion. Alors que le pneu redescendait à toute vitesse elle l'appela :

— Marc !

Il se tourna la tête dans sa direction en oubliant que le pneu redescendait à toute vitesse et se le prit en plein dans la tête, il se retrouva projeté à terre. Quand il se releva et nota sa présence, il dit :

— Tien salut Oska, tu es rentrée, tu viens t'entraîner ?

— Marc ! Ça fait 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, toi la 1ere chose que tu me demandes et est ce que je viens m'entraîner ! Oublie l'entraînement et vient ici qu'on puisse parler un peu, dit-elle à moitié en hurlant.

— Calme-toi Oska, j'arrive, dit-il.

Marc la rejoignit et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. Au bout d'une demi-heure environs, ils entendirent un :

— Marc, oups pardons.

Marc et Oska se retournèrent en même temps et aperçurent un jeune homme au cheveu blanc qui les regardait. Marc le rassura :

— Axel, je te présente ma sœur Oska.

— Enchanté Axel, dit cette dernière.

— De même, Marc ne nous avait pas dit qu'il avait une sœur, répondit-il, Marc avec l'équipe on allait s'entraîner et comme tu n'arrivais pas et que tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable je suis venu te cherchez, et tu connais la suite.

— On arrive tout de suite, Oska tu pourras jouer dans ta tenue ? Dis Marc plein d'entrain.

— Ta sœur fait du foot, demanda Axel interrogatif.

— OUI, répondit Oska, où vous vous entraînez.

— Au terrain du fleuve, dit Marc.

— OK je passe à la maison me changer et je vous rejoins, dit Oska.

— D'accord, tu te souviens où il se trouve. Demanda Marc

— oui, allez-y, assura Oska.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Oska arriva en courant et vit 14 garçons en train de s'entraîner. Quand soudain le ballon sortit du terrain et atterrit dans ses pieds. Tous les garçons la regardèrent puis son frère lui demanda :

— Oska, tu peux nous renvoyer le ballon stp.

— J'ai mieux que ça, dit-elle.

Elle vit Marc réfléchir 2 minutes puis dire :

— Vite les gars tous en défense.

Ses paroles eurent sur Oska l'effet d'un signal, elle s'élança sur le terrain fonça si vite que les attaquants qui remontait ne la vissent pas passer, arriva devant la défense et les dribbla sont la moindre difficulté et arriva devant le but et dit :

— Marc, tu es prêt ?

— Toujours Oska, répondit ce dernier.

Elle exécuta alors une de ses super techniques où elle avait les bras écartés, des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos et elle dit :

— tir féerique.

Puis shoota dans le ballon. Marc utilisa sa main dimensionnelle pour dévier son tir, mais sa technique fut brisée par celle d'Oska qui marqua un but. En allant chercher le ballon, il dit :

— ben dit donc tu t'es vachement améliorée depuis la primaire, tu ne m'avais jamais sorti cette technique.

— C'est normal je l'ai développée au collège, mais tu pourrais me présenter à tes amis, qui je suis sûre se demande qui je suis, dit Oska.

— Tu as raison, les gars je vous présente ma sœur Oska, elle joue au poste d'attaquante, dit Marc.

— Marc ! Tu ne penses qu'au foot ma parole, je me souvenais que tu étais déjà comme ça quand on était plus petits, mais tu t'es aggravé. Donc je reprends je m'appelle Oska, je suis la sœur de Marc et j'ai ans, je suis en 3e et je fais du foot, et vous ? dit-elle.

— Moi tu m'as vu tout à l'heure, s'est Axel Blaze.

— D'accord, répondit-elle avec une petite mine étonnée.

— Moi, dit un mec aux cheveux vert, c'est Jordan Greenway.

— bien, dit-elle.

— Moi, dit un garçon aux cheveux rouge, c'est Xavier Foster.

— Ah, fit-elle un peu surprise.

— Darren LaChance, gardien de but.

— OK, dit Oska.

— Byron Loves, serviteur des dieux.

— Bien, répondit Oska, surprise.

— Bobby Shearer, pour vous servir.

— Enchanté, dit-elle.

— Bobby n'en fait pas trop, moi s'est Éric, Éric Eagle.

— Bien, répondit-elle avec étonnement.

-Bryce Whitingale, attaquant de glace.

— Compris, dit-elle.

— Caleb Stonewall, chieur de service.

— Un Stonewall ?! S'étrangla-t-elle ?

— Hein ! s'exclamèrent tous les garçons parce qu'il y a plusieurs Stonewall.

— Oui, il a 2 sœurs, sa jumelle Clara et leur petite sœur Loona, expliqua-t-elle

— Loona ! S'exclama-t Caleb. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— Oui elle va bien Caleb, répondit Oska.

— Je pense que l'on peut passer au suivant, dit Marc.

— Oui je pense aussi, dit un garçon avec une cape et des lunettes d'aviateur, je m'appelle Jude Sharp.

— Enchanté, déclara-t-elle.

— je me nomme Shawn Frost.

— Bien, salua Oska.

— Scotty Banyan, enfant modèle.

— Scotty ! s'exclamèrent tous les autres.

— je suppose d'après se que nous a dit ta sœur tu es tous sauf un enfant modèle, dit Oska, ravi de te rencontré, gnome farceur.

— Bon je suis je dernier, me prénomme Nathan Swift.

Lorsqu'elle vit le beau jeune homme au cheveu bleu se nommant Nathan elle se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil, elle répondit en bafouillant :

Bon... Bonjour !°/°

Elle pesta intérieurement contre Sarah qui lui avait caché que son frère était aussi mignon. Soudain sont téléphone sonna, elle décrocha et dit :

— Allô ?

— Salut Oska ! Dis la voix.

— Erza, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, répliqua Oska.

Oska relava la tête et vit que Axel était comme pétrifié, elle dit à Erza :

— Attend 2 secondes.

— OK pas de problème, répondit cette dernière.

Oska décalât son téléphone et demanda à Axel :

— Axel, ça va ?

— Tu as dit Erza ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui pourquoi ? dit-elle.

— Rien ce doit être une coïncidence, répondit-il.

— Bien, je n'insiste pas, répondit Oska.

Sur ses paroles elle rapporta son téléphone contre son oreille et dit :

— Erza ses bons.

-...

— Erza, Erza ? Ça va ? dit Oska inquiète.

— Tu as dit Axel ? répondit cette dernière après quelques instants.

— Oui, dit moi se qui ne va pas Erza ! réclama Oska.

— Quel est son nom de famille ? demanda Erza.

— Blaze comme toi, pourquoi ? L'informa Oska.

— Je ne connais qu'un seul Axel Blaze et c'est mon frère, hurla à moitié Erza.

Je mets le haut-parleur et je lui demande s'il a une sœur, dit Oska.

Après avoir prononcé ses paroles, elle mit le haut-parleur et demanda à Axel :

— Dit voir Axel tu n'aurais pas une sœur se nommant Erza par hasard ?

— Si pourquoi tu me demandes sa ? demanda ce dernier.

— Car je l'ai au bout du fil, répliqua Oska.

— Comment se faut-il qu'elle est ton numéro de téléphone ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

— Tout simplement, car on se connaît bien, que l'on a fréquentait le même bahut et qu'on a fait partie de la même équipe de foot, dit Oska.

— D'accord, attend tu connaît personnellement ma sœur ? Questionna ce dernier.

— Ben oui, répondit Oska. Erza, tu as entendu ?

— Oui, répondit cette dernière.

— Dit tu es avec les filles ou pas ? Questionna Oska.

— Oui et si tu veux savoir j'ai mis le haut-parleur, dit Erza.

— OK je croix qu'avec la chance que j'ai je suis tombée sur les frères de Lucy, Marina, Aelita, Mira, Léa, Sarah, Clara et Loona en plus du tien. Ils doivent vouloir des nouvelles de leur sœur à mon avis, pas vrai les gars raconta Oska

— oui répondirent tous les garçons concernés, attend tu connais nos sœurs ?

— Avec la chance que j'ai, c'est plus que probable, dit Oska.

Après dix longues minutes où les garçons prirent des nouvelles de leur sœur, où Shawn découvrit qu'il en avait une et d'engueulade en Clara et Caleb auquel Oska mit fin, cette dernière dit :

— Sarah, je te rappellerais demain, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

— tu ne peux pas m'en parler maintenant ? répliqua Sarah.

— Non ! Dis Oska. Bon sinon les filles au revoir.

Elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers les garçons et leur demanda :

— Dites les gars on reprend l'entraînement ?

— Oui ! Dirent-ils tous ?

Ils reprirent l'entraînement qui dura jusqu'au soir, ou tout le monde rentra chez soi.

Le lendemain Oska fit sa rentrée au collège Raimon où elle se retrouva dans la classe de son frère et de ses amis, intégra leur équipe, ce qui posa un problème pour les vestiaires. Puis en fin d'après-midi elle rappela Sarah :

— Allô ? Dis Sarah.

— Salut, Sarah, ça va ? Dis Oska.

— Bonjour, Oska, je vais bien, et toi ? répondit Sarah.

— Épuisé, j'ai eu une journée infernale, répondit Oska.

— tu voulais me dire quoi hier ? demanda Sarah.

— tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton frère était aussi mignon ! Dis Oska.

— Je n'y crois pas tu es amoureuse de mon frère ! s'exclama Sarah.

— Passe le bonjour à l'autre de ma part, je dois te laisser, dit Oska.

— OK, bonne chance avec mon frère, dit Sarah.

Oska raccrocha sur ces paroles, elle passe la soirée en compagnie de sa famille. Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent elle devint une amie proche de Nathan, ils sortaient de plus en plus souvent que tous les deux. Au bout de ces deux mois, un événement notable se produisit, c'était pendant l'entraînement. Oska entendit une voix ou plutôt une multitude de voix qui disaient :

— Oska !

L'interpellée interrompit l'action en cour et se retournèrent en direction des voix et vit ses dix amies approchée à grands pas et dite :

— Les filles quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici !

— Nous de même, on vient dire bonjour et faire visiter le Japon à Joanna, dit Erza au nom du groupe.

— Je suppose que vous avez semé le coach dans la ville ? Dis Oska.

— Bonne supposition, dit Clara, c'était mon idée.

— Vu ton tempérament je m'en doute, vous n'êtes que 10 donc ces à dire tous les membres de l'équipe, que faites-vous ici ? Questionna Oska.

— Nous venons jouer contre les raisons, donc contre toi et nos frères, dit Clara.

— Ah ! D'accord, dis Oska surprise

10 com pour la suite.


End file.
